Raw pike
Raw pike are fish that can be caught with a Fishing level of 25, granting 60 fishing experience per catch. They can be cooked into pike with a Cooking level of 20. Successfully cooking a raw pike gives 80 cooking experience. Raw pike are caught through bait fishing, which requires a fishing rod and bait. The fish are caught with the bait option at Lure/Bait fishing spots found in rivers. Dropping monsters |} Fishing locations There are 12 fishing locations at which pike can be caught: *Barbarian Village (aka Gunnarsgrunn): On the east side of the village is the River Lum. In the river are some spots where players can lure and bait fish. This area may be somewhat crowded. *Lumbridge: In the centre of Lumbridge is the River Lum. On the eastern side of the river are some spots where players can lure and bait fish. On the other side of the river is the shop so players can go and sell fish there. The nearest bank is located at the top of Lumbridge Castle for free players, or in the Lumbridge Castle basement for members. *Shilo Village: Requires Shilo Village quest. This is the most popular place to fly fish, because it is the closest to a bank and there's a fishing shop right in town. The downside is that the fishing spots, although close to a bank, are far apart from each other. *Between Seers' Village & Sinclair Mansion: This spot is fairly close to a bank. *Entrana: As with the Net/Bait spot here, Entrana is not a convenient location because it is so far from a bank. *Tree Gnome Stronghold: Located in the south-western corner of the stronghold near Brimstail's cave and the Terrorbird pen, this area is close to a bank. *East Ardougne: Just north of town is a peaceful knoll in the shade of a willow tree with two fishing spots. There is a bank located just across the river. It is a short walk if you have an agility of 33 and can use the log shortcut. *Observatory: Not too far north of Castle Wars, this spot is far enough from a bank to be less than optimal. *Isafdar: Requires Regicide. The only bank that's remotely close requires passing through a number of traps that can easily heavily damage players. As such, fishing here is inadvisable. *River west of Fishing Guild: This spot is not near a bank, but there is a wandering merchant, Rasolo, just north of the area who will buy players' fish. This experience is somewhat faster than that provided by Shilo Village, but players cannot bank their fish, although the gold from the fish that is sold cancels out the cost of fishing bait. This is the recommended area to fish if players are solely interested in experience. *Water Ravine Dungeon: The cave found during the Spirits of the Elid quest contains fishing spots near the three spirits. Completion of most of the quest is required, as well as the Ancestral key and Robes of Elidinis. There is no nearby bank. *Fisher Realm: Requires Holy Grail. There is no bank nearby. Trivia *Previously, the High Level Alchemy value of raw pike was 15. This was changed to 12 in an update on 20 September 2018.